Ask the Lady's Hand
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Every ten years, the world holds a special ball in a certain country. Young Louise has to attend and only goes for one reason, only to get into some trouble. Is there a hero that can help her? Americaxfem!Germany one-shot


I've been obsessed with Germany's female design and I love how she is still like her male self, so I decided to write something for it.

Summery: Every ten years, the world holds a special ball in a certain country. Young Louise has to attend and only goes for one reason, only to get into some trouble. Is there a hero that can help her?

Warning: gender-bent Germany (he's always been a girl in this story), minor cussing, drunken people, surprise breast groping, attempted rape, slight violence

Pairings: Alfred/ Louise, one-sided Francis/Louise, minor Gilbert/Arthur

On with the fic!

* * *

**Ask the Lady's Hand**

**One-shot**

* * *

Every ten years, there is a glorious ball that is held in a specially selected country. The host country allows the other nations of the world to attend a dance and party in one of their most famous attractions. Last time it was held in Rome, within the Coliseum, this year it will be held in the Palace of Versailles.

Francis had asked everyone to wear a mask and their fanciest clothing for it would be a masquerade, one that will seem as if it was taken out of one of the famous works of fiction that Francis was so proud of.

The ball was tonight and Louise, the representation of Deutschland, sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror attached to the vanity set that Gilbert had gotten her years ago. She glared at the reflection of herself, getting the same glare sent back.

"Jesus, West, stop being so pissy!" Gilbert growled as he worked on fastened the corset that Louise was forced to wear, making her gasp at the tight feeling around her waist and chest.

"Bruder! Can't breathe!" She exclaimed and the albino quickly fixed it so that she was able to breathe but still look skinny. After catching her breath, Louise glared at her older brother and mentor. "Bruder, I do not see why I have to wear this stupid thing."

"Well, you're a bit thicker than some of the other female nations since you're a warrior like your awesome brother, plus it's apparently mandatory according to Francis."

"I do not wish to attend tonight's ball, I just want to stay home." Louise crossed her arms as she took a seat in front of the vanity, only being pulled up from the seat by Gilbert, who handed her the dress she would be wearing.

"Just suck it up sis, it's only one night and you've attended a few of these before." Gilbert replied, having finished tying the corset, making Louise's large tracts of land move up a little.

"Yes, but that stupid frog has been making hints at me lately and I know that he's planning something tonight." Louise shuddered before walking over to her bathroom as Gilbert left the room. After having a difficult battle with the dress she would be wearing tonight, Louise left the bathroom, pissed at the fact that she had to wear a dress!

For God's sake, it took a twenty-five beer bribe just to get her into a skirt for a party that she was dragged into by Feliciano!

Walking over to the door of her room, she opened it to find Gilbert standing outside. He was dressed in a fine tailored jacket with a white belt over it. There were golden buttons of the dark Prussian blue jacket; two buttons happen to be keeping a blood red cape attached to his shoulders.

Gilbert had slicked back his hair (Louise had always loved the idea of having her own hair slicked back like that, thinking it was more formal, but Gilbert was always against it), his pants were clean, white, and ironed and a set of shined black boots were covering his feet. His iron cross was tied around his throat, where it always is.

"B-Bruder, you look good." Louise commented, blushing lightly as Gilbert grinned.

"You look good yourself." Gilbert replied, making the blush on his little sister's face darker.

Louise was dressed in a long evening gown, one that you would see worn in a ball room. The color of the dress was a beautiful powder blue, with dark blue ribbons decorating certain areas of the flowing dress, with a large silk one tied around his waist.

The dress was sleeveless but not strapless; on her arms were long blue gloves. She wore a set of white heels and pearl earrings (clip-ons, she hated the idea of getting her ears pierced) and her own iron cross was attached to a silk chocker around her neck.

Gilbert smiled and led her into the room, telling her that he would help her with her make-up. As he worked, he looked at Louise. "You've gotten so big West, sometimes I forget that you're not the little girl that I took in all those years ago. Now you're a beautiful woman who can throw a one-ton stone pillar at retreating Italians." Gilbert chuckled as Louise blushed and glared at her brother.

"Want to see if I can throw one at you?"

The older nation tapped her nose with the blush brush before grinning. "You can't do that tonight, you need to act your gender, now hold still." For ten minutes they sat in silence as Gilbert worked on her make-up, having learned the art after many years of having to help his little sister. He grinned and stepped back, letting Louise see herself.

Her cheeks were covered in a light dusting of blush; his lips were red from lipstick, and about four shades of blue eye shadow. "Perfect! Now let's get going, the party will start soon!" He lifted her up onto her feet.

"Fine, but the only reason I'm going to suffer through this night is so that I can dance with him."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the German nation. "Yeah, yeah, I know you want to dance with Alfred, now let's go!" With that, he pushed her out the door.

* * *

They arrived in time for the party, being greeted by Francis who stood at the doors. He bowed before Gilbert and kissed Louise's hand, to which she almost wanted to smack his smirking face but Gilbert pulled her away in time.

Louise was never one to enjoy dancing and balls, she preferred working, cleaning, training, and baking, which none of those had to do with wearing stupid dresses and painful heels at a boring party where she would have to speak with people she really didn't want to speak with.

As she sat at one of the tables provided in the large room for the guests to sit and eat at, blue-eyes watched the people around her. She spotted Gilbert and Arthur already attacking the liquor that was set out for the evening, from what was on the table currently, it would be gone in about twenty-three minutes and six seconds with those two. Feliciano was chatting with his brother and Antonio, Lovino arguing with the two laughing Latin nations.

She watched as Tino and Berwald dance to the music that played before Marcus came bounding over, wanting to make a ruckus, luckily Gunner took the Danish man away, mumbling something in Norwegian as he dragged Marcus away. Matthew seemed to be speaking with Katsuya and touched her tracts of land, making her giggle and causing Ivan to kolkolkol. Kiku was speaking Yao, a little upset with the fact that the mask that the Chinese man wore was a knock-off of Hello Kitty.

Speaking of masks, Louise looked at her reflection of the polished silver plate on the table, seeing the white masquerade mask with blue and white feathers coming off one side that was over her face. It was rather itchy but if she scratched she might smudge her make up that Gilbert had worked hard on.

There was a small thud on the table and Louise blinked, seeing that there was a glass of white placed before her. Looking up, she saw Francis smirking at her from behind the outlandish mask her wore, it was hard to find a single blank space that wasn't covered in feathers, jewels, or glitter. "Bonjour madam." He smiled at her and she frowned, not impressed.

"Good evening France, what do you want?" She crossed her arms, looking at him before behind her mask.

"Ah, I just came to talk; you seem to be all by yourself and your brother's under the table."

"I don't think he's that drunk."

"Non," Francis shook his head, "he really is under the table, with England. I believe they are 'invading vital each other's regions'." He chuckled as Louise sighed loudly, having expected this from her moronic bruder.

With another sigh, Louise looked at the wine that Francis had placed on the table and took a drink, taking it all in in one gulp, having been an expert in the art of drinking thanks to Gilbert. Francis watched her as she slammed the glass down, the international symbol of 'fill it up', to which Francis did since it seems that he had been carrying a bottle of wine.

The glass was filled a few times and Louise wasn't feeling any bad effects, except that she seemed a little less grumpy. "Alright, what is your true reason for sitting here with me Francis? I know you have a reason." She pointed out, making the other chuckle a bit.

"Alright, you caught me; I just came to see if you wanted to dance with me." Francis smirked and patted her hand that she had set on the table. He watched as Louise froze up at the touch before giving Francis an 'I'm not going to dance with you look' so he had to pull out the big guns. "Do not worry, it will be only one dance and I will keep my hands away from your derriere."

Louise glared at him suspiciously, but stood up and took his off, she had nothing better to do and she needed to kill time as she waited for her only reason to even be here to show up. Taking his hand, Louise walked out on to the dance floor with Francis just as Roderick took over the band to get it to start playing some Austrian ball music.

"Just so you know," Louise hissed at the taller blond, "I'm only doing this to kill time, there is someone I am waiting for."

Francis frowned and scoffed. "Oh, you mean that hamburger scarfing fool?" Louise looked at the ground as they shifted and twisted.

"Do not insult him."

"Alright, alright, now Germany, there is something that I wish to speak with you about." Francis started to speak as he twirled Louise about. She gave him a look to continue speaking, to which he did. "Listen, we have been on good, political terms, oui?"

Louise raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, not noticing that they were dancing toward one of the large open doors that lead to the outside gardens that the palace was famous for. "Ja, I am aware of this, why do you ask?"

"Well, if we are friendly terms once more, why do you never act nice to me, we could be great allies." Suddenly, Francis winced as his gloved hand was being squeezed by Louise's own gloved hand, her eyes narrowing dangerously behind the mask she wore.

"Really? You're seriously asking that question? I'll tell you why I never act nice towards you, it's because for years I was stuck in my house, building cuckoo clocks for your damn, spoiled people. You made me give you every cent I ever earned during the time, I barely had enough money to eat and I was practically dying of starvation. Then you made me give up some of my natural resources after the second war, which you keep pushing me for!"

Francis was a bit started by the outburst that the people around them seemed to ignore. "Well I am sorry mon cher, but it was my bosses' decisions on all of that. I apologize for it being a horrible pain, please, allow me to make it up to you." The hand that he had placed on Louise's hip at the start of the dance moved up and started to touch one of her breasts.

Louise jumped and tried to pull away but Francis had gripped her arm as his hand groped her chest. "W-what are you doing?" She exclaimed and noticed that they were outside now, where Francis had kicked the only door that was open shut.

"I want to put us on good terms Germany; it would be for the best for our countries and for you." Francis said as he leaned close to her head, smelling her hair, and pressing her up against one of the marble railings on the large porch attached to the palace.

"Get away from me you creep! I can kick your French ass!" Louise exclaimed, squirming about before gasping in pain at the stone pressing into the small of her back. The hand still groped her chest, making her blush deeply and bite her lip to hold back a sound, the other hand taking hold of both her arms.

"Oh just settle down and enjoy this, let me help you release some sexual tension." He chuckled and as he leaned close to her face, Francis stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning, Francis noticed an angry and annoyed set of blue-eyes that were behind a mask decorated in red, white, and blue accessories.

"Yo, France, what cha doing with my girl?" Alfred asked, arms crossed and tapping his foot. While Francis was trying to make a reply and explanation for his actions, Louise got one of her arms removed and slapped Francis in the face, leaving her open for getting away.

Francis groaned in pain, having forgotten that Louise was actually stronger than some of the male nations. "Oww-! That was uncalled for Germany!" He cried out as he stared at her, holding his face.

"That's what you get, now go molest some of nation, or I'll kick your fucking ass from here to Cheyenne, Washington." Alfred stated as he gave Francis a looked, watching as the other walked away, mumbling to himself about going to see Seychelles. After a moment, Louise looked at Alfred before turning away and walking to the banister, leaning on it to look out at the scenery.

"You're late Alfred." She said in German, not bothering to speak English. Alfred walked over and look at her, adoring the beautiful dress attached to her perfect frame. Boy was he happy that he wore the powder blue corsage on his black tux.

"I'm sorry Louise, I got caught up in airport traffic and I had to get dressed quickly. I didn't mean to be late." He said as he walked over and stood next to her before leaning on the banister as well. "At least I came in time to stop him before he did anything to you."

"I had everything under control." She continued to speak in German, not looking at him. She jumped slightly when she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her against the American's chest, and feeling his warm breath by her ear.

"Not from where I was, and don't worry, I'm here now. Do you still want that dance, or does me being late mean that we don't get to?" Alfred asked, pouting slightly when he didn't get a response, until he felt her smaller hands touch his arms and looked to see blue-eyes looking at him, a small smile was on her lips.

"Fine," She said in English, "you can have your dance, as long as you take me home after this."

"Ah, but I wanted to see you in your dress a little be longer!" Alfred pouted jokingly, but that was swiped off his face at the not-amused expression on the German's face. "Okay, okay, I'll take you home, but then we get to spend time together when we get there."

"Deal." Alfred pulled away after she said this, a smirk on his face as he bowed before Louise, his hand out as an offering for her to take it.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

Louise blinked but smiled a little and did a small curtsy. "You may good sir." She said as she got into the little act that Alfred was pulling before taking the offered hand and being pulled closer to Alfred, who positioned them into the waltz, just as the actual music began to play within the building.

END

* * *

This is the first time I think I've ever written het before, hopefully I did okay; this is also my first time writing for gender-bending. Also, in case you haven't figured it out, Marcus is what I call Denmark and Gunner is Norway (he shares the same name as my Grandma's dog who has a Norwegian name, it has to do something with warriors.)

I don't hate Francis, but I feel that he would molest Louise, then again, who wouldn't want to? Her tracts of land are bigger then Ukraine's! Also, the reason for the masks is because I have a pair in my room right now and Louise's dress is similar to Ciel's dress (with a few differences) from Black Butler.

Oh, and Gilbert would be pretty brotherly toward his little sister since he thinks that his job.

Maybe I'll do more for this pairing.

Please review.


End file.
